


沼中红莲

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	1. Chapter 1

01

亚瑟·柯克兰带着一身暑热从附近领主的领地解决完财税问题回到城堡时，原本应该呆在书房里老老实实聆听他汇报工作的小国王阿尔弗雷德再次消失不见。亚瑟目光冷飕飕地扫了一眼丝毫不在意小国王玩物丧志的主教大人——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，对方手里反复地把玩着一朵剔除了尖刺的玫瑰花，将娇嫩的花朵放在鼻下，贪婪地嗅着花朵的香气。在亚瑟的愤怒值于沉默中几乎要达到顶端时，多情的主教大人终于发话了，“王家的小子又来了，我们的小陛下哪还有什么关心国家大事的心情，立刻拉着自己的好伙伴去后山上打猎去了。”

 

 

“王耀来了？”亚瑟的怒气在听到弗朗西斯的解释后几乎消了一半，“又去打猎，就阿尔弗雷德那个本事，猎个兔子都要高兴地昭告天下，还好意思缠着王耀去打猎。”亚瑟冷哼一声，表现出对自己那个不成器的弟弟的轻视。

 

 

弗朗西斯捏着手中的玫瑰花放在眼前仔仔细细地端详着，微微勾起唇角，“是啊，不过年轻人都好动，总比每次来都要被迫陪着亲王大人无趣地品茶强吧。”主教大人站起来，他站起来，将手中的玫瑰花放在了亚瑟的手中，“拔过刺的玫瑰虽然不扎手，可反而变得随意人等都能拿在手里把玩，亲王。”弗朗西斯说话间轻轻地按了按亚瑟的手，帮他将玫瑰花握在自己手中，“我们在逐渐老去，而小国王他们却在长大。”他说这话时正直直对上亚瑟那双满是威胁的绿色眼睛，可是弗朗毫无压力地对上亲王能溺死人的凶狠目光，打着哈欠出门去了。

 

 

亚瑟瞟了一眼弗朗西斯然后盯着手中的玫瑰花看了许久，嫌弃得丢掉了手中的玫瑰花，从怀中抽出白色的手帕反复擦了擦自己的手。穿着盔甲的骑士走进来，附耳在亲王大人的耳边悄悄说了些什么，亚瑟抬头看了一眼前来通风报信的人，赞赏地拍了拍对方的肩膀，将手中的巾帕随意丢弃在地上，步伐有些急促地走了出去。

 

 

出了小国王的书房，穿过花岗岩地板的走廊，盛夏时节的藤蔓攀援着凉亭而上织成一张细密的深绿色大网，有风穿堂而过，吹得花园里的花朵前后摇曳。夏日的燥热在他走进建筑遮蔽的荫凉中褪却些许，亚瑟轻车熟路地拐进楼梯口某个不起眼的储物间，他轻轻挪动放在壁炉旁狮子造型的工艺品，伴随着轻微的摩擦声，原本紧密砌合的石墙逐渐打开，出现在他面前的是一条幽暗深邃的、不知通向何处的道路。显然是有备而来的亲王点燃了烛台上的蜡烛，他一手端着烛台，另一只手呈弧状，小心地护着中央跳动不安的火苗走进了隧道中，石墙缓缓地在他身后关闭，隧道里的最后一丝光明也被阻挡在外，唯有他手中微弱的光源，成为照亮一切的源头。

 

 

脚步声在隧道里回荡着，这里太安静了，安静地连心跳声和呼吸声都能一清二楚地听到，经过一小段曲折的路程，他将烛台搁置在木门外的凸起上，推开门走进去，坐在了放置在屋子中央的椅子上。没有了蜡烛的照耀，屋内的一切都是黑洞洞的，唯有面前的墙壁上有一块圆形的洞，有光渗进来。亚瑟微微向前倾身，将眼睛贴在洞口，朝外面望去。

 

在水汽的作用下，原本应该明亮的光变得朦胧而模糊，他用力地睁大了眼睛，放佛这样就能够尽可能地扩大视野，将自己想要窥视的一切纳入眼中。屋中央是硕大的四方浴池，四个角落里分别雕刻了四个抱瓶的小天使，汩汩的流水从瓶口倾泻而下，在水面怕打出水花荡起向外不断扩散着的一层又一层的波纹。熏香的味道从那唯一的孔中飘散而来，亚瑟贪婪地深吸一口，这是王耀身上常年带着的味道，不是平日常见的浓香，更没有富贵锦绣味道，是雪后压松柏的凛冽气息。每每亚瑟闻到这样的气味，便总能想起那个站在风雪里衣着单薄的少年，手持尚在淌血的剑，孤独地令人绝望却又在身后血染的一路捕捉到那一两分用血煨出的希冀。外间的响动将亚瑟从回忆中唤醒，开门的声音让他下意识地屏住了呼吸，心跳不由自主地地加快，亚瑟下意识将手相互交叠捂在心口，一眼不眨地盯着浴室里的景象，等着那个人走进来。最先落入亚瑟眼中的是一对赤裸的双足，踩在泛着米色光的大理石上愈显地白嫩起来，王耀的身量和自己比要小一些，所以手脚也要小一号。饱满的趾甲看起来圆滑地像是被打磨过一般，透着淡淡的粉色，亚瑟细心地发现王耀的脚趾轻轻蜷起了一半，有点像初次走路时害怕摔倒摇摇晃晃的小鸭子，是因为脚底畏寒的原因么。亚瑟皱皱眉，当下立即决定要不要将城堡内浴室的装饰都换一番，他正思索着，王耀已经脱去全身的衣服，坐在了浴池边上，正孩子气地用脚拨动着水花。晃动的小腿上下轻拍着水面，从亚瑟的角度望去，水面连成一条线，难舍难分地缠绕在王耀的脚踝。仿若这一汪清水中藏着某只饥渴的妖，它用温柔又多情的水化成缠人的触角，攀附着这一具毫无丁点防备的胴体，将他拉扯进自己荡漾的怀抱中，一点点浸润，渐渐温柔地包裹住，直至一口又一口地温柔将对方吞噬。王耀似乎是玩累了，他解开绑在头上的发绳放在浴池边，走进池水中央，清浅的水到他的腰际，亚瑟看见他修长的脖颈，横架在胸廓上的锁骨拓印出飞鸟振翅舒展的深邃轮廓。王耀弯腰鞠起一捧水洗脸，水珠肆意在象牙白的细腻皮肤上四散开来，其中有一两滴滚落到他的胸前，晶莹的水珠好巧不巧地挂在粉红色的乳珠上，摇摇欲坠却痴缠着迟迟不肯坠落。诱惑在欲拒还迎地招手，亚瑟无意识地吞咽了一下，此刻，他只恨不得自己的目光不要那么敏锐，他伸手握住了胯下已经隆起的欲望，满脑子里都是自己用口舌去轻轻舔舐那可爱的小东西时对方涨红的小脸与辗转在耳侧的呻吟。湿漉漉的长发一直披散到背部，恰好遮住了那一道丑陋的伤疤，亚瑟在心里默默叹息，他多少有些后悔当初没有对王耀施以援手，这道疤就像是瓷娃娃身上的裂痕，等他能够将羞涩的少年拥进怀中温声安抚，他一定要将细细密密的吻全部落在这道伤疤上，或是疼惜，或是温柔相待。

 

“嘿，耀耀，Hero来喽。”

 

小国王阿尔弗雷德的高呼打碎了亲王大人桃色幻想，亚瑟莫名心虚，手中不由得一紧痛到眼泪都快飙出来，幸好，阿尔弗雷德那个微胖小子重重砸向浴池中的声音掩盖住了亲王大人的一声痛呼。同样受到惊吓的还有正在洗浴中的王耀，硕大的肉球在浴池中央砸出一片水花，甩了王耀满脸，眼睫上的水珠模糊了视线王耀正准备伸手抹去这些碍眼的小东西，却被人猛然扑上来一把抱住。

 

“耀耀，一起洗嘛~我们好久都没一起洗过澡啦。”

 

话说完，阿尔弗雷德还很是贴心地伸手帮王耀擦去脸上的水珠，扯出一副灿烂的傻笑望着对方，王耀一睁开眼便跌入了对方蔚蓝的眼眸中，最后只能无奈地答应满脸孩子气的小国王。王耀后知后觉地感受到两人肌肤相贴得似乎太近了，他不动声色地转过头去，挣脱出对方热情的怀抱背对着阿尔。

 

“那你先帮我打理一下头发好了。”

 

“耀耀放心，就交给Hero吧。”

 

小国王开心地答应下来，他捧了一捧清水，从王耀的头顶洒下去并且小心地避免将水花渐入王耀的眼中。王耀的头发很长，在水光的浸润下像是闪闪发亮的绸缎一般，摸起来滑顺极了。两个人贴的很近，王耀觉得自己皮肤上似乎还沾有方才对方拥抱自己时的炽热温度，莫名其妙地就连胸腔里也有什么东西变得滚烫起来。

 

该死的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟早在他那个一根筋的表弟进入浴室中的那一刻失去了全部观赏美人沐浴的兴致，他狼狈不堪地收拾衣服站起来，走出门外，却仍不解气地一脚踹在暗室门口的石壁上。恨不得立刻将那个臭小子拖出来狠狠地揍一顿，亲王大人走了两步，突然回想起自己来之前弗朗西斯半是调笑半是警告的话。

 

【我们在逐渐老去，而小国王他们正在长大】

 

是阿尔弗雷德那个白痴发现了什么，还是那个家伙也……面色阴沉的亲王大人站在暗道里，手持烛台，看着眼前的黑暗逐渐陷入了沉思。

 

与此同时，正坐在神殿住所里左拥右抱的主教大人在听从了下属的汇报之后渐渐失去了把玩美人儿的兴致，他挥挥手，意犹未尽的美人们虽然不舍却不敢忤逆这位大人的意愿，只得含情脉脉地退下。弗朗西斯披上主教的外袍，信步走入神殿中，他仰头看向鎏金的神像，轻轻微笑。  
“把这个，交给柯克兰亲王。”他取出一只白色的小瓷瓶，递给身后的侍从，“只要给他就好。”侍从接过东西，轻手轻脚地离开，主教大人抬头望着神明似笑非笑的脸庞，收起了所有的玩世不恭，双手相交放置在胸前，轻声呢喃。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

02  
泛黄的请柬夹在指尖，倾斜着像是要跳舞的花体字肆意舒展着柔美的躯干，仿佛这样就能俘获被邀请人的那颗心，淡淡的玫瑰香气从信纸上染到指尖。王耀勾起左侧的唇角，露出一个牵强的笑容，表情下的阴影为他的眉眼平添了两分阴冷。烛台上的蜡烛欢快地舔舐着请柬，热情地拉扯住这易燃的小东西与之共舞，王耀看着它们在火焰中蜷缩，扭曲，直到最后化成一小撮灰烬在指尖飘零。他抬头，直直地盯住镜子里的自己，似乎不认识镜子里的人到底是谁。他伸手，轻轻地触摸镜子里自己的轮廓，指尖的冰凉似乎能一直滑进心里，镜子里的人有一双好看的琉璃色眼瞳，而那双眼瞳的深处藏着另外一个自己。

 

王耀坐在镜子前发了会呆，他挑了一根白色的发带，松松散散地将头发竖起来，犹豫了片刻后他将自己脖子里挂着的玉娃娃取下来，轻轻亲吻后放下，带着临行前自家叔父再三嘱咐要献给亲王大人的东西去见柯克兰亲王。

 

这是个略微有些燥热的夏日午后，亚瑟坐在自己的屋子里等得有些焦躁，尽管他已经打开了二楼会客厅所有的窗户，从他这个角度可以看见花园里开放的正是热烈的玫瑰花。那些讨人喜欢的小东西，遇见夏日的阳光简直就燃烧成大片的红色，看得人心惊动魄。亚瑟站起来，祖母绿的眼眸紧紧盯着窗外，除了王耀谁还能配的起这么热烈的色彩呢？他年轻，热烈，正是处在最好的年纪里，亚瑟抿了一口杯子中的红茶，更不要说他那张姣好的皮囊了，明明是一副清冷的冰雪模样，却总是有本事勾起人的另一种遐想。就像是白雪皑皑的冰盖下埋了一团火，亚瑟不知道这团火到底是他本身，还是从自己心底烧起来的，不过这都不重要。亚瑟的目光落在那个味王耀准备的茶杯上，兀自微笑，眼角的余光却扫到一片白色的身影，“你来了多久了，坐吧。”亚瑟迅速调整好自己脸上的表情，抬头给了王耀一个宽容的笑，“今年的新茶，尝尝看。”

 

王耀对亚瑟的态度向来是恭敬有加，他将要呈现给亚瑟的东西放在桌子上放好，“并未到了很久，只是恰好看见柯克兰大人在发呆，所以微微站了会。”王耀这才算是抬头，看了亚瑟一眼，然后按照对方期待的那样端起那杯茶水，小口小口地品茶，“今年的新茶很好，柯克兰大人这么喜欢喝茶的人，又有口福了。”

 

亚瑟看着对方将茶一口一口地饮进，目光愈发灼热地打量着对方的眉眼，别有深意地回答，“是啊，确实很好。”

 

茶盏打翻的时候王耀已经全身有如堕入燃烧中，欲火焚身的滋味不好受，眼前的世界变得缥缈而模糊，他几乎没有站起来的力气，细密的汗水早就沁湿了最里层的衣衫。那些不知从何处蔓延起来的痒伸着触角遍及全身的每个角落，他不必想就能得知自己现在是何种狼狈模样，他勉强站起来，却腿一软重新有气无力地跌回座位。

 

“你忍得这么辛苦，为什么不求我帮忙呢，耀。”

 

温柔的低语来自耳畔，不亚于滚烫到要爆炸的世界席卷来一丝清凉的救赎，无法违背的本能让王耀条件性地回头，正好一头扎进那写满欲望的碧色眼眸中。亚瑟弯下腰，平视着王耀，眼前的一片春色于他而言不亚于王耀身上药性的折磨，但是他深知，若是要彻底驯服，彻底掌控眼前的少年，他必须要忍得住。不能给他尊严，不能给他讨价还价的余地，不能让他发觉自己的重要性，如此，今后才好掌控他，不管是床笫之欢还是别的地方。亚瑟伸手，卡住对方的下巴，他强迫自己不去看对方的身体其他部位，只去看那对亮晶晶的眼眸，“你现在最想要什么，说出来，我就给你。”他用大拇指轻轻揣摩着对方鲜红欲滴的双唇，再三努力地克制自己后，轻轻地贴上去用舌尖勾勒出它的形状。不费任何力气地便撬开了对方滚烫的嘴巴，不过分纠缠却又挑逗地恰到好处，他逼迫着王耀的舌头和自己的纠缠在一起，又在对方意犹未尽的时候退出来。年轻的欲望诚实又容易被挑起来，亚瑟伸出舌头将两人唇舌间粘黏的透明液体吞咽下去，他赌王耀撑不住，对方逐渐加粗的喘息和环在自己脖间的手臂，他肆意地将手伸进对方的上衣里，指尖在对方细腻的皮肤上留下或重或轻的力道。

 

王耀似乎再也受不了对方的挑逗和诱惑，整个人还着亚瑟的脖颈便载进对方的怀抱中，亚瑟抱住王耀，双手肆无忌惮地在他的上衣里游走，故意反复地剐蹭着对方的乳珠，听着对方时不时加重的喘息。王耀努力地平复着无法抑制的喘息，扭头覆在亚瑟的耳边，不知是有意还是无意，说话间滚烫的唇时不时地碰触到对方的耳垂。

 

“我还记得第一次……第一次见亲王的时候，我踏着一路的鲜血淋漓，来求亲王大人，亲王大人告诉我一个道理。”王耀不轻不重地咬了咬对方的耳垂，他的目光变得迷离而诱惑，说话间，他握着亚瑟的手一点点解开自己的上衣，彻底裸露出那片布料掩盖下的旖旎之色。亚瑟将他的举动视作邀请和允许，他翻了个身，将王耀压在地上，用力地亲吻着对方的胸膛，啃咬着那对好看的锁骨，像是野兽占领领地一样打上属于自己的标记。

 

“怎么了，宝贝，你从那个时候就开始喜欢上我了么，甜心。”

 

王耀抬头盯着华丽的吊灯，没由来地笑出声，“不，当时亲王大人告诉我，弱者，只能隐忍，忍到能对他最有利的局势时才能出手，感谢您教会我这么一个道理。”

 

被情欲冲昏大脑的亚瑟捧住对方的脸，“好了好了，宝贝别太唠叨了。”不分由说地冲着对方殷红的唇就亲了上去，亚瑟吻地很是凶狠，他疯狂地掠夺者对方口中的一切，恨不得直接将王耀拆入腹中，“还想说话么，宝贝。”他吸干了对方口中的氧气，然后松开对方，在王耀张着嘴巴试图发出别的声音时，再次亲了过去，他不厌其烦地亲吻着对方，直到对方放弃了说话的欲望。

 

“我会好好疼爱你的，好孩子。”

 

亚瑟志在必得地一面伸手隔着布料捏了捏对方隆起的欲望，另一面熟练地解开对方的裤子，坏笑着低头就要在对方光滑细白的大腿内侧烙印下自己的烙印，他刚低下头，就某个白痴国王欢快的叫喊声给硬生生地搅了局。

 

“耀耀，Hero来接你啦，我们说好的一起去看昨天，昨天……”

 

为了方便自己行事，亚瑟一早就撤去了所有的守卫和侍从，在他规划中，他是打算把彻底臣服自己的小美人操到叫不出声音来，可是没想到给那个白痴的小国王大开了方便之门。亚瑟不清醒的头脑现在才开始重新上线，等他隐约想起来王耀刚才说了些什么的时候，王耀已经带着哭腔地朝阿尔求助，“阿尔，我好难受，我想要你来……”亚瑟现在才发觉自己犯了大错，他一把捞过试图朝阿尔身边跑去的王耀，捂住了对方的嘴巴，挑衅式地舔了舔对方通红的眼角，“要一起么，国王陛下？”

 

03  
分享是一种高尚的美德，尤其是在没有必要的场合，真他妈是够高尚的，亚瑟强忍住想要掐死阿尔弗雷德的怒火，泄愤式地将涂满了润滑的手指塞进王耀尚未开垦过的后庭中。密密麻麻的褶皱紧紧地吸附着亚瑟的手指，费了好大的劲亚瑟才勉强将第二根手指塞进去，而此刻，阿尔弗雷德正一头扑进王耀的怀中，用唇舌追逐着对方红的充血的乳珠玩弄。王耀的大半身体都靠在亚瑟的怀里，正面对着恨不得把尾巴都高兴地翘起来的阿尔弗雷德，从亚瑟的角度看过去，阿尔毛茸茸的脑袋正顶在王耀的胸前，像极了宫廷里的为了讨好主人的卷毛狗。明明都该是我的，都该是我的！不高兴的亲王大人微微弯曲手指，不轻不重地朝着对方的肠壁里戳了一下，王耀原本尚未习惯身体里异物存在，亚瑟恶意地用力，让他忍不住吃痛地大声叫了出来。

 

“你弄疼耀耀了。”

 

感受到王耀身上的颤栗，阿尔弗雷德立刻停下了自己的挑逗工作，瞪着蔚蓝的眼睛看向亚瑟，“你就不能给Hero轻点麽。”阿尔凑过去就要捧住王耀的脸安慰对方，亚瑟冷笑一声，根本不给对方机会，他扳过王耀的脸对着那一双薄薄的唇就是一通撕咬，他卷着王耀的舌头，吞咽着对方口中的津液，知道发出啧啧的水声。

 

“刚开始是有点疼，不过，你到最后总是会喜欢的不得了的，宝贝。”他瞟了一眼有些不知所措的阿尔，完全不想跟对方有过多的交流，趁机塞进了第三根手指，“宝贝你知道么，你出了个不怎么的差主意。”亚瑟松开了王耀的脸，又开始吮吸他小巧的耳垂，“你知道最糟糕的是什么么，你比较中意的小国王可是个小处男。亲爱的，我一个人就能把你操到射出来，信不信他那点可怜的自尊会把你玩坏的。”

 

王耀回头用力地瞪了亚瑟一眼，他以为的用力瞪眼在亚瑟眼中却是另一番欲说还休的味道，他趁着阿尔发呆的时候，一只手攻占了他肖想已经的红色乳珠，他轻轻地碾压了一番，脑子里忽然忆起那天王耀洗澡时挂在上面的晶莹水滴。王耀凑过去不轻不重地咬了咬亚瑟的下巴，挑衅地冲对方一笑，扭头看向阿尔弗雷德，主动张开了双腿，“阿尔……啊……”他没忍住叫了出来，眼角有泪意滚过，亮晶晶的，“阿尔，我好难受。”他牵住了阿尔弗雷德的手，从自己的小腹一直滑到始终得不到抚慰的性器上，“像上次我们在树林里……”王耀的话没说完，阿尔便立刻懂了对方的意思，纯情的小国王忍不住脸颊一红，立刻回忆起了和王耀外出露营，自己半是强迫半是撒娇地和王耀一起纾解欲望的夜晚。那个晚上的王耀最后软成了一滩水倚靠在自己的怀中，舒服地在自己耳边或是轻哼或是娇喘，他也不想和自己这个自私自利的混蛋表兄一起分享自己喜欢的人。尤其是，在他明白了亚瑟为了让耀耀屈从，在茶杯里下药所以才导致了现在这么个混乱的情况。思及此，阿尔将心里闪现过的怨恨按下，凑过去，将他和王耀的性器紧贴在一起，相互摩擦着撸动。和他的相比，王耀的性器显得小巧又精致，他知道哪里用力能让王耀舒服地叫出声，他用指甲轻轻剐蹭着边缘的褶皱，看着对方身体不由自主地蜷缩，得意得甩了亚瑟一个眼刀。·亚瑟并不打算搭理对方幼稚的示威，他有更加重要的领地需要占领，他将自己已经涨到发硬的欲望顶在已经做好润滑的穴口，反复摩擦着，“要是舒服的话，记得大声叫出来，乖孩子。”亚瑟狠狠地在王耀光滑的侧颈上留下一圈带血的齿印，“记住是谁在操你，你会爱上这种感觉的。”亚瑟不再磨蹭，冲着自己肖想已久的小穴发起了进攻，药物的作用使得王耀全身都变得滚烫而炽热，里面也不例外，过于温暖紧致的甬道让人舒爽到想要尖叫，亚瑟再三克制住自己想要射精的抽动，丝毫不打算搭理阿尔弗雷德那个傻小子，大张大和地抽送起来。亚瑟毫不顾忌地在王耀身体内横冲直撞，亲王大人今天真的是要被气疯了，所有准备好的床上技巧和经验全部被抛之脑后，除了拼命地蹂躏身下人之外他似乎不作他想。

 

不管是来自前面阿尔温柔的抚慰，还是从后面受到的粗暴对待，前后夹击，王耀在情欲的催化下如同一只无助的孤舟，漂泊在冰火交融出的惊涛骇浪里。除了无法控制的喘息和眼角沁出的泪滴，他没有多余的力气去做多余的事情，任凭自己辗转在两人的怀抱与抚慰中。呢喃在耳畔的话语他已经没有足够清醒的意识去分辩，原本明晰的世界开始变暗，他分不清那些烙印在自己身上滚烫的吻到底属于谁，就连到底是谁停留在自己身体里在这个时候已经不重要了。他隐约觉得自己每块皮肤像是在燃烧一样，汗水，粘稠湿滑的液体，紧贴缠绕不肯分开的肢体相互摩擦，还有似乎永远无法停止下来的疯狂。他厌倦地闭了闭眼，歪过脑袋陷入深沉的睡意，依稀有人伸手遮盖住了他的眼睛，很轻很轻地将吻烙印在他的眉间。

 

饶是阿尔弗雷德这种精力过剩地将家伙在经过几番逞强的床上运动后还是累的要命，他平摊开自己的身体稍稍喘了口气，然后看了亚瑟一眼，小心地将王耀抱在怀里，准备睡觉。

 

“给我吧，还要给他做清理。”

 

亚瑟从他怀里把王耀扯过去，准备抱着就往浴室走，阿尔弗雷德有些不开心地松了手，很显然，他并不是很明白亚瑟说的清理是干什么，但依然还是直觉地选择相信自己的表兄，跟在对方的身后来到浴室，给亚瑟搭把手。

 

“他会讨厌Hero么。”

 

阿尔靠在门边，看着亚瑟从对方身体里清理出那些白色的污秽之物，实物就摆在眼前，让阿尔莫名地感到羞耻和慌张。

 

“说不准。”亚瑟含糊地回答着对方，“但是你应该知道，当你做出选择的时候，有些事就已经没办法挽回了。你或许别无选择，但那只是事实，不是借口。”

 

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻，他蓝莹莹的眼睛盯着沉睡过去的王耀，还有他象牙白皮肤上大片欢好的痕迹，这些让他联想起那些在狂风暴雨中零落一地的合欢花，它们飘落在积水上带着艳丽的色彩在阳光的照耀下，逐渐干涸，最后腐烂进泥土里。

 

“我们能留下他，不是么。”阿尔弗雷德拿起毛巾，小心地为王耀擦拭着身体，“第一步，把他从王家剥离开。”

 

【是我不是我们，我是不会放手的，只有这一次，迫不得已和你分享】

 

俩人都颇有默契地在心中意外地达成一致，亚瑟抬头微笑地看向阿尔弗雷德，“王家不是重点，重要的是现在的掌权人。”

 

“本田菊。”

04

“你醒了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

王耀微微睁开眼睛，全身的酸疼让他觉得哪怕手指动上一动都是难以承受的负担，他试图撑着身体坐起来，手臂刚蜷缩了一半便听见金属碰撞的哗啦声，手腕处冰冷的触感和束缚让他完全怔住。他惊慌失措地转头，试图看清周遭的情况，却被人钳住了下巴。  
“嘘，当个乖孩子，耀，动静不能太大。”

 

亚瑟·柯克兰祖母绿的眼眸深处是无法遏制的笑意和兴奋，他将食指轻轻碾压在王耀的嘴唇上，“嘘嘘嘘，别激动，别激动，你也不想让你喜欢的阿尔看见自己被锁在床上在他要为你去征讨正义和复仇的时候，任人玩弄吧。”亚瑟伸手抚平了对方眉间皱起的小山峰，他起身走到距离床边没几步的地方，猛然挥起手臂拉开了深色的天鹅绒帘布，白色刺眼光亮涌进来的同时那片黑灰色的帘幕在空中飘落，所有的掩饰之物被干脆利落地扯断，唯余真实赤裸在羞耻感之下。

 

王耀琥珀色的眼瞳在瞬间收紧，他看见向来满脸笑盈盈的阿尔弗雷德坐在自己的桌子前不知道在思索着什么，手中的羽毛笔迟迟不肯落下。少顷，阿尔似乎灵光一闪，他拍了拍脑袋笑嘻嘻地抬头，爽朗的笑声哈哈哈地传来，王耀努力地朝阿尔那边望去，却发觉明明该是两人视线交汇的，阿尔却完全看不见他。

 

“他看不到我们的。”细密的吻落在自己的脖颈旁，王耀吓了一跳，他妄图向前挣开不知道何时拥抱住自己的亚瑟，却被对方更大的力气按住，“你知道么，在你睡过去这几天，我一直在思考。既然你看得很清我大权在握，又想要你想的不得了，为什么非要把阿尔弗雷德这种毫无权柄的小国王拉扯进来。”亚瑟的手紧贴在王耀的小腹上，他轻轻地在对方的小腹上搓揉着，肆意点火，“一开始，我还以为你揣摩对了我的心思，你知道我不会很快地答应你，所以拉阿尔弗雷德入局刺激我。你知道那会我有多高兴，嗯，是不是蠢到你要偷笑了，聪明的小孩子。”亚瑟含着对方的耳垂，小声地在对方耳畔低语，湿热的气息包裹住他，浑身穿过一阵酥麻，王耀不经意地在亚瑟的怀中蹭了蹭，亚瑟的手包裹住对方将将硬气一半的欲望，上下撩拨着，“后来我才想明白，大概是你喜欢阿尔弗雷德那个蠢小子，却舍不得和他决裂，所以……”亚瑟故意下了狠手，王耀痛得叫出声来。

 

“嘘嘘嘘，太大声让你喜欢的阿尔听见了该怎么办。”亚瑟用亲吻安抚着对方，他知道那样的钝痛该是有多刺激，他讽刺地笑了笑，动手脱去自己的衣服，将王耀压在身下。他看着那对鎏金色的眼瞳，不安、惊恐、痛苦还有无端的恨意，眼睫上沾染的晶莹泪珠，看起来可怜极了，“王耀，今天我再教你一个道理。弱者有弱者的生存法则，正是因为什么都有，所以才什么都敢拿来一搏。可是不能太贪心。”亚瑟将冰凉的酒悉数泼洒在王耀的身上，暗红色的液体在象牙白的皮肤上肆意滚落，他一点点认真地舔舐着，放佛在品味至臻的美味。

 

冰凉的液体在身上滚落，对方炽热的舌尖和吮吻紧跟其后，无论是哪一种刺激，都让王耀想要叫出来，但是他不能。亚瑟把这间暗室的位置安排的很是巧妙，只要他悄悄偏过头去，就能看见阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，罪恶感与屈辱感双重打击迫使他只有闭上眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇，尽可能地不发出一丁点声音。亚瑟真是爱死了王耀脸上这幅隐忍的表情了，他再度开口，“知道我们的国王陛下在纠结什么吗，他可能是羞于见你，所以他以王家继承人在狩猎中受到不明人物袭击为理由，打算亲自去王家会一会本田菊。”说这话的时候，他故意将对方的乳珠含在嘴里，用舌尖一遍又一遍地挑弄着这颗诱人的小果实，“不高兴么，我们的小陛下终于长大了，学会了利用权柄的好处，去来讨好自己心仪的对象了。”

 

王耀张了张嘴，却忍不住泄漏出一丝呻吟，他只有狠狠地望着亚瑟，别的什么都做不了。

 

“你看看你。”亚瑟伸手捧住对方的脸，伸出舌头稍稍舔了舔对方紧咬的嘴唇，一股淡淡的血丝味在舌尖萦绕着，“快来跟你的陛下说再见吧，乖孩子。毕竟一直不肯开窍的白痴愿意为你而战，毕竟，在接下来的日子里就只剩下你和我了。”亚瑟居高临下地看着王耀艰难地挣扎着，最后终于忍不住张开了紧闭的双眼，他用最大的力度打开了王耀的双腿，在对方的目光留恋不舍的时候径直攻入他的身体里。

 

喜欢和爱，在亲王眼中看来都不过是最卑微最廉价的借口，你喜欢阿尔那个白痴又如何，这个时候还不是只能任凭我来操弄，王耀，你以为只有你是聪明的，但是你忘记了，你想要得到的，复仇，权利，不论哪一样，那个白痴小子都给不了你。

 

亚瑟这么想着，眼眸中的色彩越发黯淡了起来，他冲着王耀身体内的敏感点拼命地反复摩擦，大开大合的猛烈抽送让王耀在阿尔弗雷德消失在视野中后终于忍不住哭出声来。亚瑟弯腰伸手擦去他脸上的泪水，就连他自己都没有发现自己身下的力道不由地变得温柔起来，“别哭，别哭。”他温声细语地哄着对方，温柔的亲吻却始终无法掩盖声音里莫名的刻毒，“我们俩的时间还很长。”


	3. Chapter 3

05

 

 

“不错，阿尔那个白痴终于学会动动脑子了。”

 

 

亚瑟展开手中的信笺看了两眼之后，满意地笑了笑，随手将报告仍在桌子上，兴冲冲地拿起今日一大早让人去摘的树莓走进卧室。自从那天他半是强迫王耀去送别阿尔弗雷德之后，他就将小家伙给锁到了自己的卧室里，兴许是吃够了苦头，王耀这两天不似前几周强烈反抗，反而温顺起来。亚瑟乐于宠一宠识时务的小家伙，毕竟调教也是需要花费很大功夫的，他一点都不想要刚培养熟的果实就被别人摘了去。

 

 

“尝尝这个。”王耀正倚在靠椅上看书，清晨的阳光透过窗户披洒在他身上，给他全身都镀上了一层浅淡的光圈，白色的丝绸睡衣发出水光般的光泽，过于宽大的领口裸露出大片昨日欢好过的痕迹，亚瑟端着盘子，坐到他身边，亲手拿了吃的喂他，“你会喜欢的。”

 

 

王耀没有多言，他顺从地张了张嘴，衔住了那颗饱满鲜红的果实，酸甜的汁水在口腔中蔓延，他还来不及将唇上沾染的汁液吞下，亚瑟便凑过来，借机舔了一遍对方柔软的唇。

 

 

“过来。”亚瑟伸手，将王耀搂在自己怀里，王耀的身上总是带着某种清冽的香味，他埋头于对方的颈部，深吸了一口气，“阿尔快回来了，你是不是很高兴？”

 

 

王耀的身体僵硬了一下，他侧过脑袋正对上亚瑟似笑非笑的目光，他抿了抿唇，“没有。”

 

 

亚瑟看着对方的模样，咧嘴笑了笑，别过脸去，“我才不信，你就是一直在想他。”他伸手隔着丝滑的睡衣去戳对方的腰窝，那是他不久前才在对方身上开发出来的敏感点，羽毛式的反复撩拨恨不得将骨子里的痒全部开发出来，王耀按住亚瑟的手，加重了挤压的力道。亚瑟感到前所未有的满足，他亲昵地亲了亲对方的脸颊，“阿尔借着本田菊蓄意谋害你的罪名，已经带人包围了王家的中枢，并且用降低周遭领主赋税和示好的方法剪掉了本田菊的外援，用不了多久，他就能生擒你的仇人，把他带回来了。”亚瑟边说着，便伸手抚摸着对方的身体，“耀。”他抬头，看着双颊已经泛红的少年，一直望进对方的眼睛里，“你马上就能得到自己想要的了，只要你一直乖乖地听话，我也，我也舍不得你受苦。”

 

 

甜言蜜语，到底只是情动时编织的谎言，还是不经意流露的真心，王耀低头凝视着亚瑟，呼吸逐渐加重，他没有去加以分辩，他看着眼前这个看上去真挚无比的男人，想起来在暗无天日的密室里，那些古怪的器具，求饶时哭到发不出来声的喑哑，身体上灼热的疼还有这个人就算是睡着时抱着自己愤怒的低语都让他觉得一切都是那么可笑。他低头，主动吻住了方才说出情真意切辞藻的唇，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

 

亚瑟·柯克兰在享受了一场极度甜蜜的性】爱后做了一个梦，他梦见十六年前，自己作为老琼斯的私生子在王后的势力下被放逐，自己被编入王氏领地的侍卫队。那个时候，他是王家大小姐的陪练，他在王家呆的第二年，王家的小公子出生了，他被王春燕拉着去观礼。王家人摆了满满一桌子的东西，任由那个刚会爬的小婴儿随意挑选。

 

 

“哎呀，阿耀居然抓了你。”爽朗的大小姐指着不停地流着口水，却伸出小手一把抓住自己的小婴儿，“亚瑟，阿耀选了你，你以后就是我家阿耀的人了，听到没有。”他低头，想要去抱抱那个香软的婴儿，却发现早已不在王家大院，脚下到处都是断肢残骸，周遭是荒凉的战场，他慌乱地抬头，却看见从遥远处奔来一队铁骑朝自己本来，领头的是剑眉星目的戎装少女，红色的披风像是燃起的火焰。

 

 

“王氏领主王春燕，特领国王陛下诏命，前来支援柯克兰公爵。”

 

 

亚瑟兴奋地伸手想要去握住这位愿意顶住王后母族压力前来支援自己的挚友，可是双手交汇的片刻，眼前明丽的女子却化成泡影，身边的一切也迅速旋转到自己的议事厅内，他回头，看见王春燕和弗朗西斯并肩站在自己的面前，王春燕面容坚毅，缓缓跪下了左膝。

 

 

“本田菊有意拿边境之事要挟你，我不需要亲王大人的救援。若我赢，是我技高一筹，若我输，是我不配做王氏的主人。但是，我弟弟，还请亲王照看一二，还有一言，希望亲王大人谨记在心。”

 

 

亚瑟倾身，试图更进一步听对方的话，却不料什么都没听见再抬头，便处在一片冰天雪地里。倔强的少年站在自己眼前，嘴唇冻到发紫，眼眶通红，大滴的泪水在眼中打转始终不肯落下。他背后的伤疤深的几乎见骨，落在伤口上的冰雪被染红，冻结成冰，亚瑟取下大衣为试图为对方披上，却被躲了过去，“阿姐说，王家人，只有站着死，没有跪着生。但是多谢亲王大人的教导，在我有资格站着死之前，我会跪着生，直到我能亲手报仇那一日。”

 

 

亚瑟猛然间从睡梦中惊醒，他大口大口地喘着气，尚未能从梦中的惊悸中摆脱过来，不过短短的几个小时，他却好像把自己的一生都重新走了一遍。他伸手抹去额间冰冷的汗水，稍许平复心情后，终于发现了不对劲，王耀呢，他猛然坐起来，却发现原本该躺在自己怀中的少年消失不见。

 

 

“耀……”

 

 

 

“耀耀，你怎么来了？”意气风发的小国王一进自己的帐篷几乎不相信自己的眼睛，他兴奋地跑过去一把抱起王耀转了两圈，对着王耀傻嘿嘿地笑了两声，才把对方放下来，阿尔想问问对方累不累，到底是怎么来的，脑子里条件反射地想起一个月前的荒唐事。脑子里有什么东西像是哄地一声炸了一般，他有些讪讪地松了手，像是做错事的孩子将手背在身后，目光盯着眼前的一小片空地，声音低了下来，“耀耀，你别生Hero的气，Hero我只是，只是不想……”

 

 

王耀有些疲倦地看着眼前像是小孩子一样的阿尔弗雷德，微微勾起唇角，他去拉住了阿尔弗雷德的手，“我不会生你的气的，阿尔，我真的没有生你的气。”

 

 

阿尔弗雷德愧疚地不敢看对方的眼睛，他顺从地反握住对方的手，却在不经意间看到了王耀手腕上的痕迹，王耀下意识地挣脱，可是小国王的大力却不容许他反抗，阿尔拨开衣物的遮蔽，锁链留下淤血的青紫痕迹立刻赤裸在眼前。

 

 

“那个混蛋囚禁你。”阿尔弗雷德不是傻子，一眼就看出来对方的伤痕，王耀纤细的手腕上烙印着铁索的深色印痕，“亚瑟那个混蛋，我走之前，他明明向Hero保证过会……”火冒三丈的阿尔恨不得现在就带人杀回王宫砍了那个家伙，他极其小心地将手覆在王耀的伤痕出，“还疼么，耀耀你是逃出来的吧，小心点，过来坐着说话。”

 

 

阿尔小心翼翼地护着王耀，生怕自己一个不谨慎再触碰到对方的伤处，他握住王耀的双手，心里难受到发堵。留王耀在城堡时个错，相信亚瑟的鬼话在对方的一时撺掇下来替王耀报仇却反而给了亚瑟折磨王耀的机会，他觉得自己蠢透了。以前的王耀虽然并不强壮，但是绝不羸弱，他记得他们一起去打猎，一起去骑马时，王耀不说每次拔得头筹但是总是划分为厉害的那一类。

 

 

“对不起。”阿尔看着这样的王耀难过地想哭，他轻轻地亲吻着王耀腕间的伤痕，郑重地道歉，王耀伸手抚慰地拍了拍他的脑袋，想说些什么，却被阿尔给阻止了，“是Hero的错，都是Hero的错。之前Hero总想着母亲在的时候，故意让亚瑟吃了很多苦，还差点没命。父王故去前，要求我好好待他，Hero觉得很多事情，亚瑟来做主就好，可是，正是这样，他控制了整个王国。直到这次Hero才发现，做个清闲的国王什么用都没有，Hero连你都保护不了。”

 

 

冰凉的液体滴落在自己的伤口上，王耀却感到异常滚烫，他伸手触抚着阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，“阿尔，你不用太自责，我没……”仿佛一夜之间长大的小国王擦去眼角的泪珠，紧贴着对方的手不放，等着蔚蓝的眼睛看着王耀，“但是以后不会了，Hero要把那些属于Hero的东西全部从亚瑟手中夺过来，权利、民心、国家还有你。Hero会好好保护你，耀，可能我们还要暂时忍一忍，等Hero打败亚瑟那个坏蛋后，我们还想以前一样去打猎，去骑马。”

 

 

王耀看见那片蔚蓝色，在褪去了一开始的天真和无忧无虑后，里面开始填充进愧疚和痛苦混杂在一起的沉重，抛却这些之外，他放佛看见一抹微弱的火星不知何时落地生根，王耀沉默着点头，伸手拥抱住阿尔弗雷德，一下又一下地拍着对方的脑袋，他想，那粒微小的火星需要一个契机，熊熊燃烧起来。

 

 

“哦对了，耀耀，这次多亏了你的弟弟们的帮助，王濠镜，对，就是那个戴眼镜的小家伙还有眉毛很粗的王嘉龙，Hero已经捉到了本田菊。”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地按住王耀的双肩，正视着对方，惊喜地向对方报告着自己的最新战果，“Hero帮你报仇了，耀耀，你先吃东西，然后休息一会，我们去见他们好不好。”

 

 

王耀逃出来的时候只听亚瑟说阿尔已经进展神速，但是没有想到阿尔竟然已经捉到了本田菊，还有濠镜和嘉龙，他呆愣着看着阿尔，身体不由得颤抖起来，他伸手用力地抓住阿尔弗雷德，不知不觉中泪流满面。

 

 

“耀耀，你你别哭啊，我是想让你高兴，不是让你难受。”阿尔弗雷德看着王耀抓住自己的手青筋暴起，顾不上嚷痛，只知道手忙脚乱地去给对方擦眼泪，两个人的距离本来就极近，阿尔这么贴上去甚至能感受到对方的呼吸扑在自己脸上。他犹豫了一下，像是害怕惊吓到王耀一样，小心地贴上去，单纯地碰触对方柔软的嘴唇，连大气都不敢出一下。王耀回过神来，松开了紧抓阿尔的手，认真地看着阿尔，“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

 

他闭上眼睛，认真地和阿尔完成这个亲吻，泪水的苦涩混杂着内心翻滚着的复杂，很快。两个人的气息纠缠在一起不分彼此，阿尔紧紧抱住他。亲吻逐渐演变成近一步的爱抚和更深的交流，他们相互拥抱着，彼此亲吻着，纠缠在一起，感情上的共鸣最终促使肉体结合在一起。灵魂和灵魂的相互碰触，王耀抱住阿尔，纵容对方在他身~上驰骋，他觉得自己好像抱住了毕生的温暖，这个人像是太阳，他看着他从晨曦微亮到高高跃起，并且试图朝着更高处走去，真好啊，只是可惜……

 

 

 

“王耀到底走了哪条路，你说还是不说！”

 

 

亚瑟气得摔了手中的茶杯，他愤怒地揪起五花大绑的弗朗西斯，“告诉我，弗朗，三条路我都派人去追了。阿尔弗雷德那个白痴根本就防不住他，之前你和王耀密谋了什么，做了什么，我都既往不咎，弗朗，告诉我，告诉我他走了哪条路。”亚瑟盛怒的声音逐渐低沉了下去，直到最后变成了某种变相的哀求，“弗朗，他不能，不能，起码我不能他去死，告诉我，弗朗。”

 

 

弗朗西斯抬头，看着亚瑟的眼睛，那一瞬间他有些恍然，他想起了第一次看见这对祖母绿眼睛时，不甘，愤怒，却又夹杂着隐忍，王春燕向他抛去了橄榄枝，数次救他于王后的谋害下。那天的雾气真大啊，刚接手王家的王春燕和自己顶住了各方的压力，带着人马夜奔千里，只为在战场上杀得只剩下一兵一卒的亚瑟提供支援，那个时候这双眼睛里是什么，是绝处逢生的热泪盈眶，是绝地反击的流光溢彩。可是，现在这双眼睛里剩下的是什么，掩饰不住的嫉妒，恐惧，弗朗西斯看着焦虑的亚瑟突然哈哈大笑起来，他笑的是那么用力，笑到眼泪都从眼角飞出来。

 

 

“亚瑟·柯克兰亲王，哥哥我从来没有想过有一天，无所不能的亲王居然会这么慌乱。”直到笑够了，弗朗西斯才缓缓开口，“春燕死的时候，你选择袖手旁观，王氏为了扶植你上台付出了那么大的牺牲，最后只落下兔死狗烹的结局。王耀，你把王耀视为自己的所有物，你强迫他屈从，试图驯服他的时候你有没有想起过春燕死前对你的嘱托。”

 

 

弗朗西斯眼眸中沉淀的痛苦在瞬间爆发，他看着亚瑟终于尝到了一丝报复的快感，“春燕早就警告过你，王家人，只有站着死，但绝不会跪着生。你自以为可以驯服他，让他成为自己的所有物，你有没有……”

 

 

“闭嘴，你给我闭嘴！”亚瑟被弗朗西斯戳到了痛处，他扑过去，按倒弗朗西斯，手摁在对方的脖颈上，“你有什么资格在王耀的事情上指责我，如果不是你在背后一步步的鼓动，不是你在背后有意无意地暗示指引，我何至于走极端。是王耀选了我你知道么，是他先伸手抓住了我，他凭什么又要去喜欢阿尔弗雷德。他本来就该是我的，我那个时候什么都没有，我弱到随便是个人都能踩死我，但是他选了我，我为什么要把他拱手让给阿尔。”亚瑟疯狂地朝弗朗西斯怒吼着，他颤抖着将手从对方的脖颈上松开，“还有燕子的死，我承认我有错。但是我暗地里安排了人马，打算偷偷地把他们救出来，然后再做筹划。可是，我不知道，她竟然连一夜都等不了。”亚瑟仰头看着祭坛上的神像，嘴角露出苦涩的微笑，“是，王家的人，只肯站着死不会跪着死，可她的骄傲不允许她被折辱。我告诉王耀要忍，弗朗，我们失去了燕子，但是不能再失去王耀，对么。”

 

 

弗朗西斯安静地看着亚瑟，缓缓闭上了眼，酸涩的感觉盈满了整个胸腔，痛苦像是无尽的大海朝他涌来，仿佛将他活生生溺死。

 

 

“他走了山路，那里有一条小路，是捷径。他走了不到半天，你要是快马追去，兴许还能勉强赶上。”

 

 

亚瑟听完弗朗西斯的话，立刻站起来朝外面跑去，弗朗西斯咬紧牙关，拼命地不让自己哭出声来，良久，他抬起头，看着头顶端庄美丽的神像，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

 

 

“春燕，当初，如果亚瑟不那么犹豫，果断干脆地站在我们这边，而不是背地里谋划，是不是你就不用死了。要是，你能忍辱负重地再多等一个晚上，是不是所有的事情都不会如今天这样。”

 

 

 

王耀看着熟睡中的阿尔弗雷德，像是小孩子一样啧啧嘴，忍不住笑出声，他伸手轻轻拍了拍对方的脑袋，低头俯下身将吻烙印在对方的眉心。

 

 

“我很喜欢阿尔，可也仅仅是喜欢。我喜欢他，却没有喜欢到愿意为他活下来，我走啦，阿尔弗。”

 

 

【如果我们不这么相遇，如果我们不这样纠缠，我想我是会爱你的，会因为爱你而想要活下去。可是，我不允许自己再这般站在你面前，我想在最好的时间最合适的地点最好的我和你相遇，然后两相欢喜，把来生走到尽头】

 

 

王耀扭头，看着两个沉默不言的弟弟，伸手，“快过来，再不过来就没机……”王耀话没说完，王濠镜就一头扎进了对方的怀抱，王嘉龙固执地不肯超前迈出一步，可是咬得发白的嘴唇和眼眶里打转的泪珠出卖了他。

 

 

“已经够了，大佬。”王嘉龙转过脸来，却还是固执地不肯超前迈一步，“我们现在离开，还来得及。”

 

 

王耀重重地叹了口气，他站起来，一手搂着濠镜，一面半是强迫地将王嘉龙拥进怀中，“早就没有退路了，傻孩子。我恨亚瑟·柯克兰对王家的见死不救，可我更恨自己的无能，阿姐若不是为了尽可能保全我们，何必自刎而亡。为了报仇，我已经无所不用其极，现在，是时候去向阿姐赔罪了。”他感受着两个孩子沉默不言的饮泣，泪水打湿了衣袖，王耀轻拍着他们的脊背，“好了，好了，你们要好好活着，好好地活下去。”

 

 

牢房上昏黄的灯光摇摆不停，本田菊枯坐着，漆黑无光的眼眸中一片死寂，不知道 在思考什么，直到那个人出现在自己面前，他眼中才泛起了些许涟漪。

 

 

“走吧，你不该死在这里。”

 

 

他抬头，是王耀，这个孩子在亲王大人对自己的耳提面命下活下来，他微微勾起唇角，想起来那个总是眼高于顶不可一世的柯克兰亲王，他突然觉得命运讽刺又可笑。

 

 

“那就走吧。”

 

 

 

王家旧宅忽然之间起了大火，呼啸的东风助长了零星的火星，等亚瑟跌跌撞撞地跳下马时，火光冲天，已经烧红了半个夜空。他深吸一口气，勉强平复心情，他看着慌忙救火的卫兵，随手抓住一个问，“里面情况怎么样。”

 

 

“火太大，亲王，我们进不去。听他们说，好像有人劫走了本田菊，然后……”亚瑟反手推开那个卫兵，“所以说是，救不了对么。”

 

 

年轻卫兵没有听懂亲王大人的话，只能半猜半蒙地回答着“救不了，犯人畏罪自杀，可能……”亚瑟松开卫兵，扭头走了两步突然停下来，发了疯似的往回冲，他身后的侍从们拼命地追了上去，口中大喊着，“王耀，王耀你个疯子，你给我出来，出来。”侍从们不敢让亲王有任何闪失，只得死命地拉住对方，谨防他头脑一热冲进滔天大火中。他撕心裂肺歇斯底里的呐喊最终化成凄厉的咆哮，全部湮没在大火燃烧后的飞灰里，没人能理解已经坐拥了一切的亲王大人为何那般疯掉，更没有知道，他的过去，他的执念，他的罪业，还有不知道能不能称得上爱情的感情都一并毁灭在那场惨烈的大火中。

 

 

很多年之后，阿尔弗雷德从白痴国王变成名镇四方的帝王，他最大的喜好依然是打猎和出游，他试图可以亲自踏遍能够征服的每一寸土地。又一次，他经过一片污泥沼泽，看着沼泽中央怒放着一枝血红色的莲，他端详那朵红莲良久，却突然哭得像个孩子，他扭过头看着自己的属臣王濠镜，指着那摊污泥。

 

 

“那是我们共同犯下的罪孽，可是恨却种进了Hero的心里。”

 

 

王濠镜看着恍然大悟的帝王，低头沉默不语，阿尔擦干了脸上的泪水，轻飘飘地留下一句，“烧了吧，耀他总是，想要干干净净的。”

 

 

烧了吧，把我们的执念，我们的罪孽，我们的求而不得，统统烧成灰烬，烧去我们此生所有罪业，赎得一个干净的来世，Hero想，下一次遇见你，绝对不会再放手，也不会在输给任何人。

 

 

【END】


End file.
